The invention relates to a buck-boost rectifier, specifically a three-phase pulse width modulated (PWM) rectifier incorporating both buck and boost properties.
Three-phase PWM rectifiers convert three-phase alternating current (AC) power into direct current (DC) power. The voltage of the DC power can be boosted and exceed the voltage of the AC power.
In vehicle refrigeration systems, three-phase PWM rectifiers are used to convert AC power received from an alternator into DC power to power the refrigeration system. The voltage of the AC power received from the alternator varies based on the speed of the alternator. Under most circumstances, it is necessary to boost the DC voltage. However, under certain circumstances, the AC voltage can be greater than the desired DC voltage. Under these circumstances, power is generally disconnected from the refrigeration system to prevent damaging the system.